


Cry for Help

by orphan_account



Series: Bad Things Happen 2.0 [2]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Everyone Needs A Hug, Explicit Consent, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Post-Deltarune Chapter One, Post-Undertale, Recovery, Restraints, Trauma, as hesitant as sans is about it, jevil does give consent for sans to restrain him, we will write content for this ship OURSELVES bc we are STARVING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Jevil first comes to him about it, Sans can’t think of all the ways he could possibly phrase the word no.
Relationships: Jevil (Deltarune)/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Bad Things Happen 2.0 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961527
Kudos: 15
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Cry for Help

When Jevil first comes to him about it, Sans can’t think of all the ways he could possibly phrase the word _no_.

It’s not that he doesn’t understand. Recovery’s been hard on his boyfriend, both in terms of what the doctor did to him and when it comes to his time spent in isolation. He doesn’t know most of what Jevil went through—he never asked, and he doesn’t plan to, all things considered—but given how distant he gets, how _scared_ he gets, he doubts it was anything _pleasant_. And the fact that his partner’s magic becomes near unpredictable, almost impossible to control, certainly doesn’t help matters any.

But restraining him in the middle of an episode?

No. No way. Absolutely _not_ —not only because he can’t imagine using his magic on him, but also because of his _own_ trauma. Neither of them is exactly sporting clean bills of health.

And for his part, Jevil doesn’t even question it—if anything, he handles the rejections rather well, with a smile and a chipper “okay!” before derailing the conversation into whatever thought happens upon his mind in the moment. Sans couldn’t have been more relieved.

But, when it comes the time where Jevil relapses, the ex-jester curled up in a ball on the floor with his tail flicking irritably and his ears bent back, mouth moving with unspoken, half-thought words, Sans feels absolutely _helpless_.

And, with Jevil’s request bouncing around inside his head, _conflicted_.

“Hey,” Sans kneels next to him, voice soft and low, careful not to startle him, “Hey, Jev, it’s okay. I’m here. I’ve got you, there’s not—there’s nothing to worry about, okay? You’re safe. Nobody’s gonna hurt you.”

Jevil doesn’t respond, doesn’t even seem to _hear_ him, still muttering and shaking with that same blank, haunted look in his eyes.

And then there’s a spark, and Jevil jumps to his feet and summons his devilsknife with an ear-splitting scream, and Sans can’t help but _react_.

Sans reaches out, blue magic prickling at his fingertips as he grabs onto the weapon, keeping it still. With a quick blink of his eye-socket, he summons his magic, forcing it outward.

Jevil’s entire body glows blue, frozen in place, tears streaming down his face and visibly shaking from head to toe. The air around them growing colder, harsher, the ex-jester’s gaze still blank and unreadable but his ears perking up, however slightly.

Sans hesitates, the faint sound of bones rattling reaching him—and he realizes, with a touch of embarrassment, that the sound comes from _him_ , doing his best to suppress the tremors running down his spine. Clearing his throat, he takes Jevil’s weapon, carefully transferring it into his hands.

“Okay,” he murmurs, mostly to himself, “here we go, nobody loses a limb today…”

Setting it aside, much of the tension in his shoulders melting away until he slouches, he turns back to Jevil, gently collecting him in his arms and holding him, sitting down on their shared bed. Many thoughts come to mind, words of reassurances and promises all but overwhelming him, but he can’t bring himself to say them.

He doubts they’d even matter.

Jevil, still lost in his head, does nothing save for cling to Sans’ hoodie, the tears falling down his face steadily falling without pause. Still, his ears twitch and his breathing returns to some semblance of normal, the muttering reduced to wordless mouthing, and Sans decides that’s an improvement.

The blue glow around the ex-jester remains, only now, instead of constricting him, holding him back, it acts as a blanket, enveloping him in Sans’ magic in what Sans hopes is comforting.

Jevil still doesn’t see him. He still doesn’t hear him. Hell, he probably doesn’t even _feel_ him.

But that doesn’t matter right now, because eventually, Jevil will come back from the dark, and Sans will be waiting, ready to comfort him and help him put the pieces of his life back together.

(The only wonder left on his mind is if he’s doing the right thing.

(Stars, does he hope he is.)


End file.
